Bajo el resguardo de unos ojos azules
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Cuando Hikari corrió hacia ese parque solamente pensaba en quedarse sola y llorar. Pero alguien aparece para eliminar todos esos nubarrones que la estaban haciendo infeliz, y ella no pudo más que agradecerlo.


Realmente no hay mucho que decir de esta historia. Leyendo el topic takari Jus subió fanarts y uno de ellos me inspiró al instante (es la foto de portada de este fic) y no pude evitar escribirlo. Así que imagino que debería dedicarle este fic a ella, aunque no sé realmente si va a leerlo ajjajaj

Pues nada, una idea loca de una mente que en el momento que cogió su cuaderno y boli para escribir estaba derretida de calor.

Digimon no me pertenece.

Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

Bajo el resguardo de unos ojos azules

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mojando poco a poco la tierra frente a sus ojos, pero Hikari no se movió. Incluso cuando la leve llovizna se convirtió en un verdadero aguacero, la chica se quedó sentada en aquel columpio en ese parque de juegos que se iba vaciando por el chaparrón. Las pequeñas lágrimas se camuflaron entre el agua que escurría desde el castaño cabello en ese momento, empapándola completamente. La gente a su alrededor corría tratando de refugiarse en sus casas o en alguna cafetería, pero Hikari se quedó estática, ignorando las personas y todo lo que tenía próximo,

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, aunque hacía rato que aquello se había quedado desierto, siendo ella la única en aquel desolado parque. Pero una vez más, le daba igual, o quizás simplemente no era consciente de ello.

Hikari parecía estar pasada por agua, chorreando de los pies a la cabeza, pero lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente la tierra, en ese momento convertida en barro, que tenía bajo las suelas de los zapatos, y derramar finas y silenciosas lágrimas, con la cabeza llena de imágenes que solamente le hacían querer sollozar fuertemente. Por eso fue la repentina parada de la lluvia lo que la sobresaltó, y al alzar la mirada en busca de la causa se encontró a un chico rubio tapándola con un paraguas.

—Takeru… —susurró ella, como si no creyese realmente que él estaba allí.

El chico solamente sonrió levemente y se quedó allí de pies, quieto, a la espera de que ella hiciese el primero movimiento; sabía que necesitaba su propio espacio y quería dárselo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante los siguientes minutos.

—¿Qué…? —la castaña se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndola rasposa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi hermano me llamó —respondió él con simpleza.

Pero fue suficiente para ella, quien abrió los ojos enormemente al comprender lo que esas palabras significaban. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a derramarse.

—Ella está… ella está… —balbuceó sin poder terminar la frase, pero no fue necesario.

—Mimi está bien —aseguró Takeru—. Llamó a Yamato hace un par de horas y él fue dónde ella. Me ha dicho que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas pero ya sabes cómo es Mimi; la reina del drama.

Hikari soltó, por fin, un sonoro sollozo y sostuvo con más fuerza las cadenas del columpio. El rubio vio sus hombros convulsionarse por el llanto y se agachó, sin dejar de taparlos con el paraguas, hasta quedar a su altura. Con la mano libre, sujetó el mentón de la chica y suavemente le instó a alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos; la tristeza en ellos hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

—Mimi está bien, Hikari; Yamato está con ella ahora —le prometió.

—Le dije tantas cosas malas… —musitó—. Le hice tanto daño…

—Sh… tranquila —le susurró él—. Seguro que pasará; ella es fuerte.

—Pero fui tan cruel… —sollozó Hikari, mirando a los azules ojos que sentía que iban a juzgarla—. Yo… he tenido un día muy malo… Discutí con Taichi… también he suspendido un trabajo muy importante…

—Hikari, no tienes que darme explicaciones; todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un mal día —el rubio trató de tranquilizarla—. Mimi comprenderá que has respondido en caliente.

Ella solo lo miró, sin poder dejar de llorar. Dejó su mejilla reposar en la mano del rubio y suspiró, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse aunque podía ver que Takeru era sincero.

—Yo… yo sé que Mimi es fuerte, pero también sé que llevan toda la vida criticándola por las mismas cosas —se sinceró la castaña, apretando más aún si cabía la cadena del columpio—. Y la llamé egoísta, Takeru. Y caprichosa. Y mimada. Le dije que solo pensaba en ella misma y le daba igual el resto del mundo mientras ella estuviera bien. La llamé superficial. La herí, lo vi en sus ojos.

La voz de la chica fue perdiéndose en el aire, bajando el tono cada vez más a medida que iba confesando todas las dolorosas palabras que le había dicho a su amiga. El rubio tuvo que agudizar el oído para poder escucharla bien, pero no la frenó viendo que necesitaba desahogarse para poder tranquilizarse finalmente.

—Siempre le ha dolido que la gente dijese esas cosas pero que se lo diga una de sus mejores amigas ha sido un golpe bajo —terminó ella su discurso, apartando su cara de la mano del chico y mirando de nuevo al suelo, como si creyese que no merecía esas muestras de afecto—. ¿Qué clase e amiga soy? No creo que nunca pueda perdonarme lo que le he dicho.

Takeru se quedó callado, viendo que ella había terminado de decir todo lo que pensaba y empezaba a convulsionarse de nuevo por el llano.

—Hikari —la llamó, alzando de nuevo su cara con la mano que antes ella había apartado—. Mimi no está enfadada; te ha perdonado antes de llegar a enojarse contigo.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella, con la esperanza pintada en sus ojos.

—Porque si estoy aquí es porque ella lo ha querido —explicó el chico haciendo que ella lo mirase fijamente—. Cuando Yamato me llamó, me explicó que habíais peleado y que te habías ido de casa. Mimi estaba histérica en ese momento, pero no por lo que le habías dicho sino porque estabas desaparecida y no podía contactar contigo porque te habías dejado el teléfono.

Hikari soltó una de las cadenas un segundo para mirar en su bolsillo y comprobó que era cierto; debía de haberlo dejado en casa con las prisas de huir del piso que compartía con sus amigas.

—¿En serio no está enfadada conmigo? —cuestionó algo dubitativa, pero Takeru podía ver que se había tranquilizado.

—Ella solo está horriblemente preocupada —aseguró él, sonriendo levemente—. Yamato no quería dejarla salir en su estado de histerismo así que me llamó para que te buscase. Me decía que ibas a estar sola y mal y me amenazó con hacerme cosas muy crueles si no te llevaba a casa sana y salva. Así que ya ves, tengo las manos atadas.

—Eso suena muy Mimi —rió ella y el rubio se alegró de que ella pudiese verse feliz de nuevo—. Debería volver a casa entonces, ¿verdad?

—Sería de agradecer por mi hombría —bromeó Takeru y ella soltó una risita por ello—. Me alegra que sonrías; estás mucho más guapa así, no me gusta verte mal.

—Muchas gracias, Takeru —susurró ella, sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido—. ¿Sabes qué? Mimi ha hecho bien en llamarte a ti; creo que solamente tú podrías haber adivinado dónde estaba.

—Por algo soy la persona que más te conoce —sonrió él y volvió a acariciar su mejilla—. Sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. Da igual lo lejos que vayas, siempre te encontraré, Hikari.

Ella sonrió de lado, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Takeru también sonrió, y se inclinó hacia ella lentamente para besar suavemente sus labios. Sintió el sabor de Hikari mezclado con lo salado de las lágrimas pero sabía que pasaría, y que Hikari iba a estar bien en cuanto llegasen a casa y pudiese abrazar a Mimi. El beso no se demoró mucho, no era el momento, pero cuando se separaron Hikari tenía los ojos brillantes, y no de lágrimas, y sonreía dulcemente. El corazón de Takeru palpitó con fuerza en su pecho, como cada vez que ella lo miraba de esa forma, y trató de trasmitir lo mismo con sus ojos azules, que estaba seguro de que en ese momento también relucían.

Tratando de que el paraguas no dejase de taparles, se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al parque, Hikari soltó las cadenas del columpio para sostener su mano y levantarse. En silencio, y como si ambos supieran que tenían que hacer, se dirigieron directamente a la salida del parque para tomar después el camino hacia la casa de las chicas, ambos refugiados en el paraguas que Takeru había llevado. Por un momento, Hikari solo pudo pensar en que pegaba perfectamente con él, aunque solamente fuese porque era azul como el color de sus ojos. Meneó la cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos tontos que le venían a la mente, y se apretó contra el cuerpo del rubio tratando de buscar algo de calor. Él simplemente pasó su brazo libre por encima de sus hombros y la abrazó de vuelta. La castaña se acurrucó en su sitio favorito del mundo, dejándose guiar por él sabiendo que ni siquiera tendría que alzar la mirada para que la llevase por el buen camino.

—Te quiero, Takeru —susurró bajito, con los labios pegados a la camisa de él—. Gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo en respuesta él, dejando un suave beso en su mojado cabello—. Y estés donde estés, estaré para ti. Siempre.

Hikari cerró los ojos y sonrió, porque sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo Takeru era verdad. Y sintió que el pecho podría explotarle de todo lo que amaba a aquel hombre, porque simplemente la comprendía. Porque simplemente ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos.

* * *

No me termina de convencer el final, me parece que ha quedado... no sé, seco, raro, demasiado rápido, pero no se me ocurría otra frase para terminarlo así que he decidido dejarlo así.

Espero que os guste a los que lo leáis.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
